


Wisps of Decades Past

by Starblind



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanon, Ficlet, Gaang Jr, One Shot, Short, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3030677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starblind/pseuds/Starblind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decades after the fall of Ozai, Azula finds herself back on the throne. Something's different, but what is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisps of Decades Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little ficlet I wrote for the Gaang Junior Adventures fan EU project about a year ago that I wanted to throw up here just so it was actually hosted somewhere. You don't need to know a ton about the EU to gather the context of this story, but I recommend reading this wiki entry on Azula first: http://gaangjr.wikia.com/wiki/Azula

The wall of azure fire cast a ghostly hue upon the otherwise dimly lit throne room. Azula sat behind the dancing flame, her cheek resting lightly on her fist. She glanced at the imperial firebenders that flanked her. Had their masks always been so goofily macabre? Had Fire Lord armor always been so uncomfortable? She fidgeted once more but it was no use. The leather was insufferable.

It had been over twenty years since the last time she sat on the throne. Although she doubted her own memories during that blurry period of her youth, she had been sure that the experience was supposed to be more enjoyable. It was, after all, her end goal for so many years, the only thing that kept her remotely focused while wrapped up and drugged for who knows how long. What had changed?

Even the gleaming crown, forged into the shape of a single flame, seemed gaudy as it rested atop her prematurely graying top knot. This all must have been Zuko's doing. She couldn't help blaming her brother, even as he was surely in mortal peril, his only hope a plucky band of obnoxious teenagers.

She might've worried had her niece not been among them. She had no doubt that Irah would one day become the greatest firebender in the world and was confident that her pupil could handle a task as simple as saving her parents from certain death.

And of course there was the military assistance that she ordered for them. That at least had felt natural. She smirked, amused that she was still able to command the Fire Nation navy more efficiently than her brother. Zuko really had let himself go. Regardless, she had done everything she could possibly do to help. All she could do was wait.

She looked down through the curtain of fire at Ty Lee who was resting on an ottoman that the guards had awkwardly dragged in for her. She hugged a knee to her chest and couldn't mask the look of worry on her face when their eyes met. Azula sighed, refusing offer a word or look of assurance. Ty Lee was silly to waste her energy fretting over Irah and her friends, simply because they were children. Age hadn't stopped the two of them and Mai from conquering Ba Sing Se. Still, she appreciated that her... friend... was adamant about not leaving the interim Fire Lord's side.

Ty Lee opened her mouth to talk, but the rumbling creak of the throne room's massive iron doors cut her off as they began to open. She spun around as sunlight flooded into the chamber. In its wake walked Zuko, Mai and Irah, seemingly unharmed.

"Oh my goodness! You're alive! You're okay! You're alive and okay!"

Ty Lee leapt up and sprinted to the royal family, tears of joy trailing behind her.

"I was so worried!"

Ty Lee's shrill voice echoed throughout the throne room as she tackled them in a group hug.

Azula couldn't hear the rest of the conversation once the volume got under control, but she could see that they were all smiles. However, no amount of proving that they were alive would make Ty Lee stop crying. Completely typical. One little national crisis and she was a mess.

With a wave of her hand, the wall of blue flame extinguished for what she knew would be the last time. She felt nothing.

Silently, she glided across the polished floor toward the happy reunion. She stopped just shy of the group and for a moment stood and observed. They may have been grinning like idiots (well, except for Mai) but they did look happy.

When Ty Lee finally released the trio from her grasp, Irah's face peeked around her back.

"Aunt Azula!"

Before Azula could even react, she was locked in a tight embrace by her niece.

"Thank you so much! We would have been done for if it wasn't for you! I knew you'd make a great Fire Lord!"

Irah spoke more into her aunt than at her as she buried her face into the ornate armor. For the first time since she begrudgingly took the throne at Irah's request, Azula smiled.

"Please. You're the one who did the hard work. I just yelled at a few incompetent generals. That's easy. Compared to the Fire Lord that you'll become, I couldn't even hope to compare. I have no doubt that you will bring the Fire Nation such glory that you'll put every single Fire Lord before you to shame... No offense Zuzu."

She looked up at her brother who had been watching the exchange. He still appeared tired, but more at ease than she had seen him in a long time.

"None taken. After what I've seen, I agree with you."

Were they both smiling at each other?

"It's not like you really have a choice. She did just save your life."

"Don't look too disappointed, Azula."

"Quite the contrary. If you had met your demise, who would continuously make me look better by comparison?"

Although Zuko laughed, his eyes quickly darted up to the crown and back. Azula sighed and bowed her head, reaching for the golden hair piece, musing how naked Zuko must have felt without it.

"I suppose you'll be wanting this back..."

"If you don't mind."

As soon as her fingertips touched the cold metal, she hesitated. This was it. This had been all she ever wanted for so long and she finally had it. It was her last chance.

"Actually, I do mind."

A darkness overcame her face and a vicious gleam came to her eye. Everyone else in the room looked on in horror except for Irah, who was simply confused. She had never seen her aunt in such a state.

"Aunt Azula? What's wrong?"

"Get back, Irah!"

Zuko darted in between his sister and his daughter and dropped into a firebending stance. He clearly hadn't let himself go entirely.

"Azula, what are-"

"You lost the right to rule the Fire Nation! You are unworthy of-bahahahaha!"

She firmly gripped the crown and pulled it out of her hair, casually tossing it to a dumbstruck Zuko.

"You should see the look on your face, Dum-Dum."

She was still laughing as Ty Lee let out a breath of relief and joined in. After fumbling to catch the crown, even examining it to ensure its authenticity, Zuko allowed himself some levity and began to chuckle.

"You know, the whole time I was gone, I actually was expecting you to try to usurp me."

"I can't say I blame you. However, quite honestly, being Fire Lord isn't all it's cracked up to be. I think I'd die of boredom after a week. Besides, my fashion sense has evolved past tacky orange hairpieces."

"I never thought I'd see the day..."

Zuko swiftly fashioned the crown atop his head, pausing to take in the moment. He didn't hide that he was glad to be home.

"Welcome back, Fire Lord."

"Thank you, Azula, for everything. I probably wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you, and you've done so much for Irah. I can never fully repay you, but I can end your banishment. Come home, and I'll even appoint you to any position you want: General, Admiral, Military Advisor, you name it. You've proven that you deserve it."

Gasps of surprise escaped from Mai, Irah, and especially Ty Lee. Azula, however remained unmoved.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid I must decline. I have previous engagements and simply don't have the time."

Zuko's jaw dropped.

"Previous engagements?"

Azula still enjoyed repeatedly befuddling her brother.

"As a matter of fact, yes. There's a garden that needs tending, a ponygoat that needs obliterating, a pupil who needs training, and a certain someone to whom I made the promise that I would learn how to cook."

She glanced over to Ty Lee whose eyes were once again brimming with tears. She was ridiculous, crying over the tiniest things. Still, Azula had to admit that she was particularly beautiful when she was happy. Ty Lee threw out her arms and passed Zuko to sling them around her... friend.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Don't be so melodramatic. They're just cooking lessons."

"Exactly."

Azula's forced stern look crumbled away and she couldn't help but return Ty Lee's grin as hint of red crept to her cheeks. Zuko and Mai shared sidelong glances before the Fire Lord cleared his throat, snapping them back to the present.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?"

Azula looked between the warm faces of the people who never gave up on her, even through the many instances where they should have. This was far better than global politics and uncomfortable regalia. How could anyone want anything else? It was in that moment that Azula realized that the only thing that had changed was her.

Azula nodded firmly to Zuko, who could still not believe the woman standing before him was his sister. Their golden eyes locked and finally, an unspoken understanding passed between them.

"Absolutely certain. I already have everything I'll ever need."

"I'm glad. Very well. Just know that you're welcome here anytime."

"I'll keep that in mind... Thank you, Zuko."

Azula and Zuko bid farewell as siblings for the first time since either of them could remember. Perhaps it was the first time ever. Irah had volunteered to see her aunt and Ty Lee off so her parents could get some much needed rest. However, there was one last question she couldn't let go as the trio made their way down the sunlit corridor.

“Aunt Azula... I know you were joking, but what was all that with the crazy eyes and shouting back there? My dad looked like he saw a ghost!”

“He did.”

She didn't elaborate and Irah decided it was best not to press the issue. The three simply enjoyed each others' company in comfortable silence until Azula suddenly halted.

“I've had enough! How does anyone wear this?!”

With the tearing of a few leather straps, Azula's mantle, breastplate, and boots were ripped off and chucked to the side of the hallway.

“Much better. Let's go home.”


End file.
